The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus applying wrappers to various objects, and more particularly to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for applying flexible wrappers (such as labels) to containers in the form of bottles, cans or the like. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for the application of labels or analogous wrappers of the type suitable for draping all around the at least partially cylindrical peripheral or external surfaces of bottles, cans or analogous containers.
Containers which can be provided with wrappers in accordance with the method and in the apparatus of the present invention can include bottles of glass or plastic material (such as PET), cans of metallic or other material and like receptacles, especially for beverages. The wrappers which are to be applied in accordance with the method of and in the apparatus of the present invention can be made of paper or other suitable material. A presently preferred material is a shrinkable polymer, such as polypropylene.